The present invention relates to methods for producing bis(trifluoromethyl)benzene which is useful as an intermediate of medicines and agricultural chemicals, a raw material of functional substances, a reaction solvent, a washing solvent, etc.
Murray et al. (Industrial and Engineering Chemistry, Vol. 39 [1947] No. 3, pp.302-305) disclose a method for producing bis(trifluoromethyl)benzene, comprising the steps of (a) chlorinating xylene to bis(trichloromethyl)benzene; and (b) fluorinating the bis(trichloromethyl)benzene to bis(trifluoromethyl)benzene. McBee et al. (J Am. Chem. Soc., Vol. 71 [1949] pp. 1490-1491) disclose the production of bis(trifluoromethyl)benzene from the corresponding bis(trichloromethyl)benzene by fluorination with anhydrous hydrogen fluoride in the presence of antimony(V) chloride at room temperature. Smith et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,245) disclose a method for producing 1,4-bis(trifluoromethyl)benzene by fluorinating terephthalic acid by sulfur tetrafluoride at 100.degree. C. and then 120.degree. C.